Alvin And the chipmunks  Dares
by Sim0nSeville
Summary: The chipmunks/ettes Play dares.   Movie version of the chipmunks/ettes  NOTE: First EVER STORY Guaranteed No Inappropriate language- Contains Theodore & Eleanor, Alvin & Brittany, But mainly Simon & Jeanette romantic dares- Review please  -
1. How The game started Chapter 1

**(Note This was suggested by a friend, And I'm not the best at stories, Not even close to 'good', this is my first story on fanfiction, and probably won't be good- Please review! Chaper 2 soon! (Leave dare suggestions please) (This story contains all six chipmunks but mainly simon and Jeanette romance))**

All six chipmunks Were sat on a chair in the Lounge/Living room. Sighing every so often due to being bored. The T.V Was unplugged and none of them could be botherd to get up from their seat and plug it back in, A while later Alvin jumped up like a jack in the box with an idea.

"I Know what we can do!" He Spoken,

All six sighed once more,

"What?" Said Brittany a bit drowsy.

"We could play Dares or First to Twenty one!" He replied "To make the day better." he finished

"But we must ALL agree on that, and if so what one?" Brittany replied

"Fine! All in favour of Twenty one raise you're Paw's!" He shouted

All six stayed silent and remained still

"Just dares?" He said once more

All six raised their hands, But simon hesitated for a moment before raising his paw"

"We will Take it in turns, Who first?" Alvin said in reply

Theodore rose his paw,

"I will. I guess" He said

"Okay! I dare you to Run into the kitchen, And put all types of hot sauce onto a sandwich and eat it with no water!" Alvin shouted in reply

"Oh, uh, o-okay" Theodore said, then walked of to the kitchen to make the sandwich full of hot sauces

"This will be good," Jeanette finally spoken

"A bit cruel though, Without water." Simon said.

Theodore returned moments later with the sandwich, Alvin checked it to see if he had done as dared, which he had,

"Okay Theodore, Have fun eating" Eleanor said,

Theodore picked up the sandwich and ate it all, Not even a second after he was running to the kitchen, screaming "Ahh!" Due to his boiling Spicy mouth what has been chewing on the sandwich, Seeing him do this Four of the chipmunks cracked up laughing, Besides Eleanor who felt sorry for Theodore.

"That was Hysterical!" Said simon still laughing a tiny bit

"Agreed" Brittany said

Theodore came back

"It's not funny" He said at his arrival

"Who's next?"

"I-I'll go." Jeanette nervously stuttered

"Ooo, Wait until you see what I have in mind for you, Jeanette" Alvin said smirking at his own thoughts.


	2. The dares start chapter 2

**(Chapter two came early I must say, I was going to wait for reviews, Anyway leave dare suggestions in reviews, Again I am promising NO Inappropriate language! And easy to read text- No spelling mistakes)**

"I don't like the sound of that." Jeanette Said.

"I dare you to Pull SIMON'S tail as hard as you possibly can!" Alvin replied

"W-what? B-but th-..." she stuttered and failed to complete what she was saying

Simon stayed silent and stepped backwards

"Just do it, Or are you a wimp?" Alvin said Teasingly.

"F-fine." She sadly replied and walked to simon "I'm sorry" She whispered, Put her paw around his tail and pulled it with all her might, Making simon Scream ouch, and let out a loud whimper as he wrapped his hand around the sore part of his tail.

Alvin Laughed loudly and then finally spoken up still a bit giddy "Me next"

"And I'll be daring" Simon said with a smirk on his face.

"Give me the best you've got" He replied acting fearless

"I dare you to kiss the Mid-aged woman in that house while she is in her garden!" simon Dared

"On the lips!" Jeanette added to what simon said.

"Fine!" He opened the door, and walked out, Approaching the Mid-aged woman, When he arrived close enough, he dashed to her, climbed up her legs and onto her shoulder, then planted a kiss onto her Lips, Overloaded with Lipstick on them, then charged back to the house, after her trying to hit him with her watering can.

"The woman almost hit me with her bucket!" Alvin spoke quite quickly

"Watering can" Simon corrected.

"Whatever!" Alvin said,

"You're wearing lipstick!" Theodore giggled as Alvin wiped it off his lips, He sworn revenge on simon that instant.

"My turn!" Eleanor said.

"I dare you to what Theodore did, but, drinking salt water right after, then keeping some of it in you're mouth right until you're turn." Brittany dared

"But that is disgusting" Eleanor demanded

"Get to it, Ellie." Brittany said, as she watched Eleanor make the Sandwich and prepare the salt water , then as she returned they all made a little giggle.

"We haven't got all day, you know?" Alvin said.

"We have all weekend," Simon spoken

Eleanor ate the sandwich screaming at it's hotness, while gulping down the salt water, then takes a breath, spitting some of it back in, then takes some and keeps it in her mouth, She watched as five chipmunks, even Theodore Laughed themselves onto the floor.

While Eleanor shoot her head, Brittany then said "My turn!", Jeanette replied saying "I dare you to Kiss Alvin for a minute, on the lips!"  
>Alvin and Brittany gasped and looked at each other. Brittany Wrapped her arms around alvin, pulling him closer and kissed him for one minute straight, then released straight after both Gasping for air,<p>

"Grr" Brittany Growled

"Unfortunately it's my turn", Said simon

"I'll dare you" Said Alvin with a smirk

"Great" Simon replied sarcasticly..

"I dare you to wear Jeanettes clothes for the rest of this game, If she has spares" Alvin said, while Laughing when simon's jaw dropped lower than it ever could

"I do" Giggles jeanette, as she ran of and came back with a dress and passed it to simon who ran of and came back wearing it and everybody laughed

"Simon's in a skirt! Simon's in a skirt!" They all said, besides Jeanette causing his under-fur skin to turn red.

"A-alright c-cut it o-out!" Simon said, embarrassed

"I think you look cute, simon" Jeanette said, leaving him in complete silence.

"My turn, No hot stuff, please!" Said Theodore

"I dare you to Push Alvin into a *Simon Whispers the rest into Theodore's ear*"

Theodore giggled and walked to alvin, Pushing him over, Making him land on Brittany, sending them both over into a Bright-pink yogurt pot, full of yogurt, drenching them both with it's raspberry looks. , as everybody laughed insanely at the couple.  
>"More like a trip dare for us..." said alvin<p>

"My turn" Said Jeanette shyly.

"I dare you and simon to make out Infront of us all!"

"Wait w-w-what?" Stuttered simon , Backing away

"O-o-okay, s-simon, P-prepared?" Jeanette also stuttered, As both Chipmunks Blushed

"I t-think" Simon said

Jeanette wrapped her arms around simon, Pulled him closer really tightly, As both Clashed their lips into each others, Kissing constantly, They felt the warmth of each others lips, Both making a "Mmm" Sound, Still blushing, and shy from everybody looking, Simon lifted Jeanette of her feet, up to his height , After they had finished, Jeanette jumped backwards, Blushing, so did simon, They both stared at the ground, Kicking it, Smiling, as the other four chipmunks all Said "awwww" at them both.

"My turn now!" Alvin said,

"I'll take this one," Said Theodore, "I dare you to Hit you're head of a wall?"

Alvin hit his head of a wall, amusing nobody, "Rubbish dare, Theodore" Alvin said

"Oh" Theodore replied

Eleanor spat out all the salt water at Brittany, as Brittany dropped her jaw and shanked it of

"My turn!" Eleanor said, Chewing her mouth at the horrible taste of the salt water

"I dare you to Make out with Theodore for a minute!" Simon rapidly said,

Eleanor hesitated, then walked to Theodore, who was surprised when her lips smacked to his, as they started to make out for a minute, Feeling and tasting the salt in both their mouths, both wanting to stop, after a minute, they stopped and both spat out dissolved salt

"My turn!" Said Brittany,

"I dare you to wear one of Alvin's Sweaters, with you're skirt though. on though," Jeanette dared, As Alvin handed her one, Brittany got behind something and changed over, then walked out, and everybody laughed madly at her with it on, as she crossed her arms, not finding it amusing.

"M-m-m-my T-t-turn" Simon stuttered, Scared of what dreadful dare he may get.

Eleanor spoke up, "I dare you to Lie down on you're back, and prepare for a dreadful soft touch!, With you're feet flat out," She smirked

Simon looked confused and obeyed her. and lay down on his back, flattening his feet out.

"My turn" Said Theodore.

"I dare you to give my sister, Brittany, A kiss" Jeanette said

Alvin didn't like what Theodore was dared, as he watched Theodore kiss Brittany his jealously grew.

Simon, who was lay flat out, sighed, wondering what in the world he was doing,

"My turn" Said jeanette softly

"I dare you, to sit on simon's back, and tickle his feet straight up until his turn" Eleanor said

'So that is what she was planning' thought simon,

"P-please! N-n-o! N-not that! A-anythi-ng bu-t that!" Simon begged,

"Now!" Eleanor demanded

"Sorry," said Jeanette " It's a dare, simon" Jeanette constantly tickled simon's feet With her fingers. Simon was gasping for air wriggling about more than a worm would, He was laughing loudly, screaming "Stop" at the top of his head, He wriggled his toes about, and wriggled as much as he could hoping for the best  
>Jeanette giggled at his squirm, as he shouted and called out "Jeanette! p-p-p-p-p-please! s-s-s-s-s-stop i-t-t!" He was begging like he would be for his life. They all laughed at Simon's squirm,<p>

"Well, i know what my dares will be from forward now on" alvin said, Making no sense,

" t-t-t-t-t-that m-m-made n-n-no s-s-s-s-sense a-a-a-alvin!" Simon was laughing at the top of his head, Jeanette enjoyed this, as she lay down on his back, and rested both her feet on simon's head, making him laugh more for no reason.

(**Chapter two, I'll do chapter three tomorrow. Please review, and suggest dares!) (New chapters all the time!)**


	3. Dares get more serious Chapter 3

**(Keep sending those suggestions ^-^ Thanks)**

Simon laughed insanely, While Jeanette tickled him constantly. She giggled at him, and so did the others,

"St-o-o-o-op it!" Begged simon

Jeanette didn't reply.

"My turn!" Said alvin.

"I dare you to make out WITH Brittany for three whole minutes!" Said Eleanor.

Alvin Looked at Brittany, As they both walked to each other Eleanor sniggered,

"Somebody gag simon!" Shouted Alvin before His and Brittany lips crashed together, Kissing endlessly, Wrapping their arms around each other they both had a long 3 minute Passionate Kiss, Eleanor giggled at them both and so did Theodore.

"Times up!" Eleanor said. as Alvin and Brittany both Pulled their lips away, Both with their arms around each other smiling,

"My turn" Said Eleanor,

"I dare you to run around the street screaming 'I love Theodore' At the top of you're voice. then come back" Dared Brittany,

"Okay!"- She walked to the door and opened it, then started running up and down the street screaming "I love Theodore" And stopping by and screaming it in opened window's after about ten houses she returned, ran towards the group and sat down besides Theodore.  
>"Easy peasy," Eleanor said,<p>

"Finally my turn" Spoken Brittany

"I dare you to put a tiny Nappy on for the rest of the game" Said Jeanette

"W- Al right, But i will get you back for that! " Brittany replied, As she got a small Nappy and put it on, "This is embarrassing" she mumbled

All five chipmunks laughed at her, But nobody could tell if simon was laughing at her, or Being tickled. But his laugh loudened.

Jeanette stopped tickling Simon's foot, and got off him. Simon gasped for air, and was smiling deeply, "M-my turn" he said,

"I dare you to Pin Jeanette down, But tie her legs and Arms up to a pole, and tickle **HER** until her fifth turn." Brittany smirked.

"W-w-whaa?" Jeanette stuttered

"Payback" Simon said, Smiling

"N-no! please don't do that simon!" Jeanette shouted.

Simon Kissed her while nobody was looking, and said he wouldn't. After Managing to get her to a table leg, he tied her arms around it, and sat her down, Jeanette whimpered and simon smiled at her. And he started to tickle her foot, and her neck at the same time.

"N-n-no! s-simon! N-no!" She said, giggling constantly. "It's torture! For five turns!"

"You will get breaks," Brittany smirked,

"I- h-h-hate you at this second!" She laughed

Simon continued and smiled. again.

**(Chapter 4 soon ^-^)**


	4. The shy kiss Chapter 4

**(Thank you all for the reviews ^-^ And suggestions, It helps, I'll try to include as many as possible, I only do One or two set of turns each chapter ^_^- I will not turn this into anything violent,Some dares what have been suggested may be on a different munk, but the same couple if it is kissing, Like Brittany, Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette due to the earlier dares- sorry**)

Simon sat there tickling Jeanette, Who couldn't move at all,

"Right, my turn" Said Theodore,

"I dare you to do the chicken dance!" Dared Alvin

"Ahww, do i have to?" Theodore asked in reply.

"yes" Alvin said.

Theodore got up and started to do the Chicken dance, Four chipmunks laughed at him doing this,  
>"Guys! this is tiring" Theodore Complained<p>

"For you it is" Alvin said.

Theodore continued to do the dance, and then later he stopped, Worn out.

The four chipmunks/ettes laughed again

Simon stopped tickling Jeanette

"My turn ,finally." Jeanette said,

"I dare you do ignore the dare you are doing now so you can actually do a dare" Simon said

"Okay!" Jeanette replied, "But somebody has got to get me down first" Simon untied her and set her down on the ground

"My turn" Said Alvin,

"I dare you to Eat a sandwich full of hot sauces and not to have water after" Theodore dared

"Finee" Said Alvin, as Theodore made him the exact sandwich he had to eat earlier. and passed it alvin

Alvin ate half of it, and his eyes lit up, And ran to the kitchen screaming over the Hot sauces in his mouth, and he drank some juice.

"I said don't drink!" Theodore complained

"You said don't drink water, not juice" replied Alvin

"Oh" said Theodore

"My turn!" Said eleanor

"I dare you to run up and down the street screaming 'I married a chicken'" Simon dared

"Another one of these dares?" Eleanor said "Why do i have to run everywhere screaming words?

"Because you suit them, so go" Simon said

Eleanor stepped outside, and started running up the street,

"I MARRIED A CHICKEN!" she said repeatedly, as people started to stare at her, confused.

She started to run back, screaming it, as different people looked,, when she got back she sat down next to Theodore again .

"That was not funny! but embarrassing! "

"And i have it on Camera!" said Alvin, all five Burst out laughing

"Me next" Said Brittany

"I dare you to let Alvin sit on you're back for three dares, but you are able to get up and do other dares" Said jeanette

"Couldn't be bad" Brittany said, and lay on her chest, when Alvin sat on her she let out a huge scream saying "OW!",

Jeanette giggled, and so did Eleanor

"My turn" Said Simon,

"I dare you to kiss me," Said Jeanette,

All four stared at them both, then both turned shy about it.

"Erm, Please could you all just look away for a moment?" Jeanette said,

The four looked away, Before simon had a chance to kiss her, Jeanette Pressed her lips to his and kissed him. His eyes lit up and he kissed her right after, then all four looked back, but both had already stopped by them.

"Ahw!" said Alvin "I was going to peek."

"To late" "then" Said simon,

"My turn" Said Theodore

"I dare you to tickle simon until his turn" Alvin dared

Theodore looked at simon,

"W-wait! w-hy me?"

"Because we all know where you and Jeanette are ticklish," said Theodore

Theodore started tickling simon's foot, making him fall over laughing his heart out

"No! hahaha! P-please!" Begged simon

"It was a dare" Theodore said

"My turn" Said Jeanette

"I dare you to wear One of Brittany's Bikini's. Pink one obviously"

"B-bu" She said but was cut of

"No but's Jeanette! " Alvin said

"You do know Everytime you interrupt somebody something gets smaller on you." Jeanette said

"Not my tail!" Alvin said "Not that!"

Jeanette giggled, then groaned at her dare, Brittany gave her one of Her own Bikini's. And Jeanette put it on in the bathroom, She came back in and simon stopped laughing like he just lost his sense of touch, And his draw dropped staring at Jeanette

Jeanette looked at simon and smiled, 'Maybe it can't be that bad' She thought

Moments after simon bursted out laughing at being tickled


	5. Close enough Chapter 5

(**Bit of an early chapter- keep sending dare suggestions!)**

Simon laughed at being tickled for the second time, Theodore sat there growing tired, but was amused of how simon was begging.

"My turn!" Said alvin,

"I d-dare you t-to wear a-a-a diaper just l-like b-brittany!" Simon managed to say

Alvin put on a Nappy and four chipmunks laughed at him.

"You look like a baby" Said theodore

Alvin remained quite

"My turn" Said Eleanor

"I dare you to Hug Theodore right up until his turn" "stay close" Said Jeanette giggled

Eleanor Walked to Theodore and Cuddled to him, not finding the dare daring at all

"My turn" said Brittany

"I dare you to swap clothes with Alvin" Dared Jeanette.

"I'm not wearing his clothes!" Complained Brittany

"And i'm not wearing a skirt!" Said Alvin

"I-i-i d-d-did that!" Simon laughed

Brittany and Alvin growled, went to the bathroom and both swapped clothes, throwing them over to each other, they both came back in, and the four chipmunks/ettes cracked up at them.

"You look good in red" Said Alvin

"Shut...up " Replied Brittany, "You look good in a skirt

"You don't mean that, Britt" as she lay down and Alvin sat on her, making her scream "Ow" Again

Theodore stopped tickling simon, as he backed away itching his feet.

"Anybody does one more of that dare, they will pay" Simon said, panting

"I dare you to wear one of Jeanette Bikini's." Alvin said

"What!" He complained as Jeanette passed him one

"He's just saying that, he really wants to, " said Theodore

"I do not!" he said as he changed, all five laughed at him., He became embarrassed, and looked down

"I think you look cute," Said Jeanette, giggling..

"T-thank you" replied simon

"My turn" said Theodore

"I dare you to put a bit of duct tape on you're mouth until you're next turn, then rip it of" Said Alvin,

"BUT THAT WI-" Theodore got cut of by Alvin placing the tape around his mouth, Theodore gulped

"My turn" Spoken Jeanette

"I dare you to tie yourself to simon" Alvin said

Simon heated up, And so did Jeanette

"F-fine" She stuttered, After they we're tied together, Both chipmunks faces we're Heated up in embarrassed , they felt each others fur coats against their chest which caused them to Heat up more. Alvin took a picture,

"SO cute" Brittany teased,

"My turn" said Alvin

"Ohh, You're turn, Now i have something mean and nasty planned for you ALVIN" Jeanette said

**Leave a suggestion on what Mean and nasty dare Jeanette could do to Alvin ^-^ May the best be chosen. And will be shown in chapter 6!**


	6. A shy dream to come Chapter 6

**((Sorry about this late chapter!- I will only write on Friday to sunday Which gives the rest of the week for reviews, suggestions and Help, ^-^ Sorry for the wait- One chapter after this, then the eighth waits for January 6th ^_^ -For Alvin's dare i took advantage of earlier dares- Reviews was not Loading))**

"I dare you to wear one of Eleanor's Bikini's and put a Diaper on then tie yourself to Brittany, " Jeanette dared

"Two Baby-looking Munks tied together, Seems legit," Said simon

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Theodore

"Nevermind" Replied simon

Alvin Dressed into One of Eleanor's Bikinis and then tied himself to Brittany. "Curse you" Hissed Alvin

"Well, that should be it for today, It's getting dark out, And Dave will tell us to go to bed soon, May aswell get there before hand," Simon Tiredly said

"Wait, does this mean we have to sleep tied up!" Yelled Brittany

"Yes," Eleanor giggled

Simon and Jeanette shyly looked at each-over and gulped over their shyness. While Brittany Glared and Alvin smiled, All six chipmunks Walked to the bedroom door and opened it then entered,

"W-w-who's bed?" Jeanette stuttered  
>"Y-yours" Simon replied<br>Simon and Jeanette Helped each-other onto Jeanette's bed, and lay Back-to-back, Eleanor and Theodore Got into their own beds, and Brittany and alvin lay back to back in Alvin's bed, They all went to sleep, Leaving Jeanette and Simon finding getting to sleep hard, Both Shaking in shyness,  
>Moments later They had still not fell asleep, Dave walked in to see what they were doing, when he noticed they were Sleeping, therefore he walked away<br>,


	7. Chapter 7a Request!

**NOTE CHAPTER:  
><strong>I will be accepting story request for simon and jeanette love stories- nothing dirty- So if you want to leave a suggestion what you would like to read about  
>E.G A date, a walk, Or something what happened in this story Example tickling or dares. Just leave a review- Sorry about the waits for chapters, i just can't think straight at this time- Thanks!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7B I GOT GROUNDED!

**(The reason this chapter is late and short is because I could not think of any dares- Sorry! But please leave suggestions, and I am NOT doing Inappropriate language OR anything to do with Mating with another, Basically nothing what is not dirty or to do with mating- thanks-)**

They weirdly all awoke at the same time, And all met in the middle of the room, very tired, the time was 7:37, Twenty three minutes before they would of awaken,

"Mixing up First too last?" Eleanor asked  
>"Okay, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Brittany then me" Alvin said<br>"Wait, why us first?" Jeanette and simon asked  
>"And why you last?" Brittany asked<br>"You snooze you loose, Why didn't you arrange them first?"  
>"You.." Brittany started before she was cut off<br>"So lets get started?" Theodore said, But sounded like he asked a question  
>"Jeanette I dare you to jump into freezing cold water" Alvin said, smirking<br>"Does that mean taking simon in?" She asked  
>Simon's eyes lit up "It's Jeanette's dare, why am I involved?"<br>"Because you are tied to her, And you look like you need waking up" Brittany said, Eleanor dragged a bucket with cold water in it, But only up to Jeanette and Simon's Chest, so they could not drown, Which would be unlikely. Jeanette jumped in, simon tried to Hold his ground but fell into the bucket,  
>"C-cold!" Simon shouted<br>Jeanette remained still, shivering, They both climbed out, and walked to the others, But slipped and fell over because of their Paws being wet  
>"Simon, I dare you too slap Dave in the face too wake him up" Brittany said<br>"Wait, that isn't fair on both of us..." Simon complained  
>"Tough" She said<br>"Fine, But mark my words you will regret it," Simon said,He untied from Jeanette and then he he crept into Dave's room and climbed onto his bed, he took a deep breath and slapped Dave's face waking him up  
>"Simon what did you do that for?" Dave asked sounding angry<br>"I-uh." Simon gulped "You deserved it?" He said "Well, it was uncalled for and I did not deserve it.." "Not my fault" Simon mumbled "Well who's is it?" Dave asked, "Well err," He began "That's right, I'd hate to say this but your grounded for a few days, Not long," Simon nodded, as dave walked too the kitchen and Simon returned

"How was it" Brittany asked  
>"Oh, it went well, he gave me a sticker..." He said sarcastically ".GROUNDED" he said to Brittany "Why did you slap him then?" Brittany asked<br>Simon Face-palmed.

"Okay Theodore, I dare you to kiss Eleanor" Brittany said, Forgetting about he was dares this before  
>"Okay," Theodore said, as he kissed Eleanor, As she kissed back "I did it once" He said "Oh. yeah" Brittany said, a bit disappointed in her dare.<br>"Eleanor I dare you too wear one of Alvin's sweaters. " Simon said  
>"But it's too big," She said "Exactly" Simon replied "It would be no fun if it fit you" Simon finished<br>"Meh, Fine," Eleanor said, she got one of Alvin's sweaters and Put it on herself "I feel stupid" She complained  
>"It fits Ellie. Just, don't put the hood up" Brittany said.<br>"Brittany I dare you to let Alvin tickle you for Three of your turns but you get a break on Alvin and your dare turns" Simon dared "Altogether It's payback for Jeanette And payback for what you made me do!" He added

Brittany Took a deep breath "Fi-" Before she could finish the laughed madly, as Alvin tickled under her arms, she could not Fall down, or move away because she was tied too him still  
>"Nooo Hehehehe!" She laughed<br>She kept laughing as Jeanette began her dare  
>"Alvin, I dare you too wear a Diaper with Brittany, so it looks like baby play." She dared Alvin wanted to complain but he did as asked, and put on a diaper. "Happy new" He angrily said.<br>"Yes" Jeanette Laughed , And Brittany laughed again when Alvin returned to her dare.

(**Leave dare suggestions please!) **

* * *

><p>End of chapter<p> 


End file.
